What's Best for Her
by Mystery Mermaid
Summary: When Kaede voices her concerns for Rin, will Sesshomaru be willing to let her go? When Rin is ready to choose, where will her path lead? Set at the end of Final Act. Father/daughter Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Three days had passed since Inuyasha and Kagome vanished in the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshomaru had no reason to stay. Why should he care whether his half-breed brother or the priestess returned? But something kept him rooted in that lowly human village. Perhaps it was curiosity. After all, how could a meidou appear without using Tessaiga?

Maybe it was for Rin's sake that he stayed. The little girl was just as distressed as the rest of the missing pair's friends. Every hour of every day, she would run to the well and return disappointed. Sesshomaru was at a loss for different reasons. Protecting her from demons was easier than comforting her. Luckily, Kohaku was there to give her a shoulder to cry on.

It was late afternoon when she had gone to the well. Sesshomaru sat under a tree away from the rest of the village, ignoring Jaken's complaints on Rin's visits and how much longer they had to stay. Sesshomaru smelt a new scent approaching them, and the imp's rambling ceased. Sesshomaru recognized the old woman Kaede.

"What?" he asked, dryly.

"Rin's gone to the well again?" said the woman.

"Where else?"

"Of course," Kaede sighed. "After that, will she still travel with you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"I'm concerned for that child's wellbeing. She was just poisoned and abducted by Naraku. And from what the little demon's told me, this wasn't her first time in danger." Jaken cowered under his master's glare. Despite his annoyance with the imp, Sesshomaru couldn't ignore the fact that both were right. How many times did he pull her out of harm's way? "Tell me, Sesshomaru," said Kaede. "Why do you let her travel with you?"

He stood, but before he could respond, Jaken ran to the woman's feet, waving his staff in annoyance.

"Honestly, why are wasting my lord's time?" he blurted. "Lord Sesshomaru has more to concern himself with than your questions- "

"Jaken."

The little demon quieted abruptly. He slowly turned his head toward the commanding voice, shaking and whimpered, "Yes, milord?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, milord."

Kaede continued, "I noticed she looks at you without any fear. Not typical with most humans"

Sesshomaru thought back to the first time Rin saw him. Even when he snarled with red eyes, she flinched but never ran. When monks saved her from Ongokuki, he heard a boy say she told them humans were scarier than demons. They clearly thought her crazy, but he knew the truth. "Her family was killed by bandits. That much I know."

Kaede's eye widened. She then sighed. "I see. You're the only one she trusts so she feels her choices are limited."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Let her live with me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flared.

"What?" Jaken exclaimed, forgetting his master's previous command. "Of all the preposterous- "

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Y-yes, milord." Jaken gulped. Truthfully, Sesshomaru wanted to react the same way as his steward, but he never won battles by losing his composure.

"Let her get practice living with humans until she's ready to make the choice herself," Kaede added.

Traveling without Rin? The thought shouldn't sound foreign to him. He only knew her less than a year out of the 900 years of his life. Yet he felt like he had known forever. All that time before meeting Rin was now a distant memory. As if she was… what exactly? A daughter?

_Ridiculous._

"Sesshomaru," Kaede interrupted his thoughts. "She won't be a child forever. Sooner or later she will have to make her own choices."

The demon sighed and closed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. Human life was short and frail. The priestess' wrinkles and gray hair proved that. He opened his eyes and walked away without a word.

"What will you do, milord?" asked Jaken. His lord didn't answer but stared intently as they returned to the village. Jaken knew that look too well. Sesshomaru was too deep in thought and asking a second time would be pointless.

_I'm not leaving her. She'll be safe with me._

Rin returned with her usual disappointed look, which melted when she saw her lord waiting for her.

"Still not back?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No," her face fell, and she went quiet. That was becoming a habit. In the past she would be chatting cheerfully. Had her experience with Naraku done worse than he realized?

"Rin," he said.

"Yes?" Another pause passed. Seeing her innocent face right in front of him, imagining it disappearing from his life; he couldn't bear it. Besides, Rin would never stay in a human village of her own will. She had made that clear to the monks who saved her. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind. It's nothing." He was staying by his decision. Nothing could change his mind.

Shortly after Rin returned, Sesshomaru smelled a familiar scent. _So, he's returned. _But another scent was missing. Inuyasha approached the village, along with the monk, demon slayer, and fox demon who had all been waiting at the well for the past three days. Rin and Jaken hurried over, followed by Kaede, all full of questions. Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha separated from the group before approaching him.

"Where's the priestess," he asked.

"She's gone home," the half-breed replied.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You just let her go?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I don't. I'm just curious." This was more to himself than to his brother. "So why did you leave her? You might never see her again."

"I know," Inuyasha's face fell. "But knowing she's safe is enough." He noticed Sesshomaru staring. "I had to let her go because," he hesitated, then sighed. "I love her."

"That makes no sense."

Inuyasha glared at the older demon. "Well, I didn't expect you to understand. But protecting someone means making sacrifices."

All Sesshomaru gave was a light "Hm." He still couldn't understand his half-brother's choice, but he knew his motivation. He then noticed Rin talking to Sango, most likely asking where Kagome was.

His father's last question rang in his head: "Have you someone protect?" Sesshomaru had always denied such foolishness, as he had called it. Still, how many times did he go out of his way to save Rin? He had gone to hell and back for her and would do it all again if it he had to. Only, it would be pointless because there was no third chance. His mother had made that clear. Who was he to waste that chance?

_Making sacrifices, huh? _He now realized how selfish he was being. This wasn't the first time, but that selfishness almost cost someone dear. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't protect her forever. Before he could consider it any further, Rin bounded to him with a familiar smile plastered on her face. He should've been relieved, but it only made this choice harder.

"Rin," he said.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." She followed him away from the others. He kept his back to her, unable to look into her innocent eyes while breaking the news. "You need to stay here."

He thought he would hear protesting, but all she said was, "Oh." He turned around. Her face held nothing more than disappointment. She was taking this much better than he expected. "When will you be back?" she asked. So that was it. He had left her behind too often, yet she always trusted him to return. Now he was going to have to break that trust.

"Rin," he looked down at her. "I mean you should live here."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "What? Why, did I do something wrong?"

Sesshomaru swallowed. He had prepared for this reaction, but it didn't make things easier. "Rin," he coaxed.

"Whatever it is, I won't do it again! I promise."

"You didn't do anything." He knelt so he could look straight into her face. "I just think you should be with your own kind. At least for now."

"I don't want to live with humans!" Her eyes welled with tears.

"Traveling with me always puts you in danger."

"Then I'll learn how to fight," she choked. "Then you won't have to protect me."

"Rin." He touched her shoulder. Rin blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining that smile. "Before I met you, I didn't have anyone worth protecting." Rin gaped. "I want you safe, and I want you to choose your own life."

With a great sob, Rin threw her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Sesshomaru stiffened. If anyone else tried hugging him, they would be at least one limb short just like he once was. His restored left hand stroked the child's hair while his left arm pulled her closer. He had only held her three times: after resurrecting her with Tensaiga, catching her from falling off a cliff, and holding her lifeless body in the underworld. In each case, he had one arm. Now, he could finally hold her properly_. _His hold tightened.

She finally pulled out of the hug with a tear-stained face. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll visit at least once a month."

Rin beamed through her tears. "You mean it?"

Sesshomaru pulled her back into a hug. "Just because I want you safe doesn't mean I want you out of my life."

By the end of the day, Sesshomaru soared over the village with Jaken clinging to his fur. The only ones watching were Rin, Kaede, and Kohaku who just came out of the house where his sister was and didn't fully grasp the situation. Rin waved. Even at this height, Sesshomaru could see how red her eyes were. He turned his head skyward because if he watched Rin, he would be tempted to fly back and carry her off.

_It's for the best, _he repeated to himself. A loud sniff came from behind him. He glanced back to see Jaken's still watching below, glassy tears filling his eyes.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Yes, milord?" the little demon sobbed.

"Pull it together." He knew it sounded cold, but every one of his steward's whimpers added to the weight in his heart.

"Y-yes, milord. It's just that I must shed tears in your stead." He made the same excuse when Rin died in the underworld. Sesshomaru knew it was lie. Jaken had warmed up to her, though he would never admit it. Jaken was right about one thing, however: Sesshomaru would never shed tears. He was almost grateful for his loyal servant carrying the task for him. _Maybe I've taken him for granted too much._

Back at the village, Rin watched the sky even after her companions vanished. Tears blurred her vision. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into Kaede's kind face.

"Will you be alright?" asked the priestess.

Rin nodded. "I'll just," she choked. "I'll stay here if that's okay."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Kaede returned to the hut.

"Rin," said Kohaku gently. "Is everything alright? He's coming back isn't he?"

Before Rin could stop herself, she collided into Kohaku, buried her face into his chest and wept. Confused, he wrapped his arms around her. He might not have known what was going on, but one thing was clear: Rin needed him now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's search for allies had so far been successful in the following years. He was far from completing his empire, but it was a start. He had just finished documenting the new lands in his quest when his vassal knocked.

"Um, pardon the intrusion, milord, but is it about time for another visit to Rin?" His master looked at him with the same blank expression he always carried. "Um, not that it's any of my business, Master," he added hurriedly. "It's just, it's been a month, so I thought- "

"Has it already?" the demon lord cut him off.

"Y-yes, milord."

Sesshomaru stared at his papers, clenching his pen thoughtfully. "How long has it been?"

"Er, as I said, milord, a month."

"I know that," Sesshomaru growled. "I mean how long has it been since we left her there?"

"Oh. Well, counting the seasons," Jaken paused to count his fingers, mumbling to himself. "I would say it's been five years now."

"I see." The amber eyes closed. _Has it already been that long?_ To him, a hundred years was nothing. Five years was practically a blink. By seeing her less, his ward had grown into a different person on every visit. Then again, thirteen years old was mature enough make her own choice. Was that not why he left her in the first place?

"We're going, Jaken."

"Aye, milord."

Sesshomaru flew above the village, attracting curious eyes. No matter how many times he came, they still weren't used to his presence. Sesshomaru landed to meet a friendly Kagome and less pleased Inuyasha.

"You're early, big brother," said Kagome. Both brothers cringed at the nickname.

"Imagine our joy," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Where's Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She went to the stream with Kohaku," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "With Kohaku?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, he asked her to teach him how to fish. Can't imagine why. He can just use that sickle of his."

Kagome grinned. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't be asking if it was."

"Think about it. He hasn't seen her in a while, so he made an excuse to spend time with her."

A light growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's throat.

"Easy there, Papa Wolf," said Kagome. "They're just hanging out. They're not doing anything weird."

"Not yet," Sesshomaru replied, pushing between the couple toward the stream with Jaken lagging.

"Papa Wolf?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

The first thing Sesshomaru heard from behind the trees was splashing, accompanied by a familiar giggle.

"That's it, Kohaku you can do it!"

"I'm trying." Kohaku's voice had deepened since Sesshomaru last saw him.

"You gotta be patient."

Sesshomaru emerged through the trees. Rin and Kohaku were wading knee deep with their hands cupped together. To Sesshomaru's disdain, Rin wore the pale blue kimono with white rings he had given her. She tucked the corners in her sash, but that didn't prevent its damp fate. Kohaku had set aside his demon armor for his everyday tunic. Neither had heard the demon lord's entrance.

"Get ready," said Rin. They thrust their hands forward. Rin was successful but Kohaku stumbled with a major splash. Rin let her catch flop back into the water to help Kohaku stand. "You almost had it."

"Glad you haven't lost your touch, Rin," said Sesshomaru. The two fishers perked at the interruption. Rin's face brightened.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She bounded out the stream to throw her arms around the demon. Her head almost came to his chest now. At least her smile hadn't changed.

"Honestly, Jaken grumbled beside them. "Show some dignity. Lord Sesshomaru is above-hey!" In the middle of his ramble, Rin embraced his little body.

"Oh, Master Jaken!"

"Unhand me this instant!"

"I won't!"

"Now see here, I don't like hugs!" Despite what he said, his voice shook and his eyes glistened.

During Jaken's protests, Kohaku approached his old team, smiling. "It's good to see you two again." Sesshomaru said nothing, only nodded. Kohaku had the distinct feeling he was being analyzed.

Sesshomaru interrupted the reunion at his feet. "Rin." The girl released Jaken, much to his relief. "This is for you." From his sleeve, he presented a necklace. From a silver chain hung a blossom made of pink opals as delicate as real petals.

"Oh!" Rin gasped. She held breath as Sesshomaru fastened the gift around her neck. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him again.

"Beautiful," Kohaku said under his breath. Rin broke off her hug. All eyes turned toward the boy. His face reddened. "I mean…the necklace is beautiful. But you look great too…I mean-"

Sesshomaru then noticed Rin blushing. He cleared his throat. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, right," said Rin.

"See you later, Rin," Kohaku stuttered, scurrying back toward the village.

Rin opened her mouth, probably unsure about calling him back. Kohaku had already vanished through the trees, so she gave up.

"Pitiful," Jaken tsked. "That boy must get his act together if he ever wants a chance with her." Remembering his master's sharp ears, he jerked his head up only to meet Sesshomaru's sharp glare. "Uh oh," he gulped.

The smack echoed across the forest, startling Rin out of her daze. She turned to find the familiar sight of Jaken with a lump on his head and Sesshomaru walking toward the middle of the woods. She first checked the little demon who uttered, "Me and my big mouth."

"Oh, Jaken," she sighed. "When will you ever learn?"

As Sesshomaru expected, Rin jogged to his side. "I hope you've fared well, Rin?"

"Very," she beamed. "Thanks to Kagome, I can read big books now."

"Hm."

"And Kaede's taught me all kinds of antidotes."

"Hm."

And get this. I delivered a baby all by myself!"

"Hm."

Rin put her hands on her hips. "You don't sound very impressed."

"So, you're happy here."

Rin dropped her hands. "Well, yes." She stared when he didn't respond. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Given the choice, would you rather stay here?"

Rin's mouth and eyes widened. "Are you…are you inviting me to live with you?"

"You're old enough to think for yourself now."

Rin drew fists close to her body as she always did when she got excited. She then froze, dropping both her face and her arms. She looked back towards the village.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Look, whatever you choose-"

"It's not that." She faced him abruptly. "I do want to come with you. I really do. It's just..." she lowered her eyes.

"I'll let you think it over."

"Can you ask me again tomorrow?"

"You sure that's enough time?"

"Yeah. If I dwell on it too long, I'll go crazy."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. Rin smiled back, though it wasn't as wide as it usually was. He gathered her in a hug. "Whatever you choose, I'll still support you."

"Thank you." She rested her head against his chest.


End file.
